


You'd Look Good in my Pajama Top

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, everyone just likes to push Tim's buttons, silly fic, teasing best friend Cassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a regular morning for Tim, really. After all, everyone loves to push his buttons.</p><p>Or, that time Cassie noticed he had Kon's S-crest on his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Look Good in my Pajama Top

**Author's Note:**

> Recently read a Superboy comic where Kon actually said, "Hi, I’m Superboy. Has anyone ever told you you’d look amazing wearing the top half of my pajamas?" I needed to write something with Tim along the lines of that line, and this mess happened. Meant to be silly and just sort of endearing.

Tim groaned, a sleepy, half-hearted sound as Kon’s arms wrapped around him, his hips rocking once against his ass. Tim reached for a pillow, pulling it over his face as Kon kissed the back of his neck.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” he whispered, and Tim gave another groan.

“Five more minutes.” He released the pillow, let it fall away, as his boyfriend pushed himself up, placing a kiss to Tim’s shoulder, next to an old scar.

“I think we’re alone,” Kon whispered, unable to hear any other movement in the tower. No footsteps, no laughter, no heartbeats. Kon smirked against Tim’s shoulder, “You wanna-“

“ _After last night_?” Tim asked, nearly choking, eyes fully opening now. “No, _hell no_. I’m still sore, gimme a break.” Kon pulled back a little, and Tim rolled over, reaching out for him and pulling him in before he could sit up properly. He looked worried.

“Was I too rough?”

“No,” Tim admitted, brushing his nose along Kon’s. “No, it was great. Like, really, _really_ great. I’m just paying for it now.” Tim leaned in, kissed the corner of his mouth. Truth be told, he wasn’t _that_ sore, just a gentle ache in his body, all over really, from Kon’s strong hands, from being held up against a wall with his shoulder blades digging against it with bruising force.

From begging for Kon to go _harder_ every chance he got.

“I wonder where they all went,” Tim mused, letting Kon sit up then, watching him stretch. Kon got out of bed, grabbing his pajama pants off the floor and stepping into them, shrugging a shoulder. Tim sat up then, reaching for his phone, sliding open a message from Bart.

_We all went to get breakfast! Have a good morning, lovebirds!_ Tim smiled, then scrolled down to the next message-

_Also, you’re super loud Tim. Give us all a heads up next time, we’ll go see a movie or something._

Tim’s cheeks went damn near scarlet, and he tossed his phone onto the bed, flopping back down and pressing his face into the pillows, groaning. Kon raised an eyebrow, before crawling back onto the bed, picking up Tim’s phone and reading the messages. He started laughing, and Tim grabbed another pillow, rolling over and smacking him on the shoulder with it. Kon grinned, grabbing the pillow and tugging it away, falling down and pressing his face into Tim’s neck, kissing him and making him laugh, breathy.

“Not the first time they’ve heard us,” Kon pointed out, as Tim pushed at his chest, trying to get him off. Kon obliged, rolling off him and standing up again, while Tim sat up, running his fingers back through his hair.

“Yeah, but still. Last night was...” Tim blushed more, if it was even possible, the color creeping down his neck. Kon _loved_ it. Tim shook his head, got up as Kon grabbed his pajama top off the nightstand- how had it gotten there, he didn’t even exactly remember- and walked around the bed. He wrapped an arm around Tim’s waist before he could get away, leaning down to kiss him, pressing the shirt against his chest.

“Here,” he offered, his hand running down Tim’s spine, over the small of his back and then grabbing at his ass, hand covering part of the red _S_ crest plastered right over the back of his black briefs. And one of the things that had led to the previous night being so intense.

Tim gave a surprised squeak, before he tugged on Kon’s lower lip with his teeth, enjoying the low roan he got in response, before he pulled back, pulling the shirt on and button a few of the middle buttons. Kon smiled, ruffled his hair gently, as Tim played with the overly long sleeves.

It wasn’t a secret that he loved wearing Kon’s clothing.

“If they’ve all gone to get breakfast,” Kon pointed out, as they headed for the door to his room, “Guess we’ll just get to make our own.”

“Oh no,” Tim groaned, stepping into the hallway, heading for the kitchen, “You mean _I’m_ going to make breakfast. Remember the last time you tried?” This time, Kon blushed, and Tim laughed. Kon had tried to make pancakes, as a surprise, and they had ended up spending their morning alone trying to clean and fix the kitchen, after the disaster.

They’d barely gotten into the kitchen, Tim still teasing Kon about the ordeal, when the door to the penthouse opened, then was slammed shut. The two froze, eyes turning to the other entrance way to the kitchen, as Cassie rounded it, holding a box in her arms, a cardboard carrier resting a top it with three drinks.

“Good, you’re up,” she said, setting the stuff on the counter. She eyed them for a minute, before grinning, watching the way Tim looked away, considering they were both half naked. “I was sorta worried I’d walk into Tim bent over the counter, or something.”

Tim groaned, turning and throwing his arms up, and Kon just smiled at her, the silent understanding that he didn’t think he was a bad idea at all.

“Don’t run off,” Cassie called, as Tim tried to leave, “I brought doughnuts. And more importantly, coffee.” She pulled the only cup that held hot coffee out and handed it to Kon, before grabbing a large cup, and holding it out, gesturing for Tim to come over. Tim sighed, walked over, snatching it and sucking on the straw with a stubborn, pouty look on his face. Cassie only laughed. “Sharing pajamas, how cute. You look good in his pajama top, Tim. Maybe use that as your next pick up line, Kon.”

Tim blushed, still trying to look angry- but well, he was a sucker for his iced mocha with whipped cream, and was unwilling to pull the straw from his mouth while he glared at Cassie, effectively ruining the threatening vibe. She could only laugh at her friend.

“Would it work?” Kon asked himself, leaning against the other counter, eyeing Tim, who turned to him, still frowning. Kon nearly choked on a laugh. “You _do_ look good in it, Tim.”

“Stop talking,” Tim said around his straw, “Or you’re never getting laid again.” Behind him, Cassie was laughing openly at them, sipping from her own straw. Watching these two interact had gone up pretty high on her list of _favorite things_ , and she’d be damned before she interrupted this little gem.

“You wouldn’t stick to that,” Kon pointed out, raising his eyebrows as he took another sip of coffee, then set it aside, folding his arms. Tim frowned, closing the gap between them, pressing his finger to Kon’s chest and finally letting his straw fall from his mouth.

“Don’t try me clone boy,” he threatened, and Kon rolled his eyes, reaching down and grabbing the collar of Tim’s shirt- _his shirt_ \- and pulling him in, openly kissing him. Behind them, Cassie sucked on her straw to keep from laughing, especially at the way Tim seemed to forget his threat _instantly_. He fumbled to his side, managing to set his drink on the counter, seemed to forget that she was even there as he ran his cold hands up along Kon’s chest. He hissed into Tim’s mouth, fingers reaching up to pop open the few buttons on his top-

Then swiftly pulling it down Tim’s arms, nearly whipping it off, leaving him in just his underwear. Tim gasped, pulling back, and behind them Cassie burst out laughing, nearly dropping her coffee.

“Oh my god _Tim_ you have Kon’s S _on your ass_.” She kept laughing, wrapping one arm around herself to hold at her side, as Tim grabbed at the shirt Kon was holding- out and above his head.

“You’d look amazing in my pajama top,” Kon teased, raising his eyebrows, before Tim snatched it down, throwing it back on but not bothering with the buttons.

“I am going to _kill you Kon-El_ ,” he threatened, then turned to Cassie, glaring at her. “And _you_ , shut the hell up.”

Cassie released her side, wiping at her eyes. “Oh chill Tim, it’s kinda cute. I guess I can see what got into you two last night.” Tim flushed, still trying to glare, and really, it negated the threatening effect entirely. Cassie only giggled again. “Look, I won’t tell anyone about the little brand on your ass, if you do something for me.”

“Oh god, _what_?”

“Just introduce me to that blonde friend of yours. In the batsuit.” Tim stared at her for a minute as she sucked on her straw, before,

“ _Stephanie_?” Cassie nodded. “You...you want...”

“Don’t looked so _shocked_ Tim. She’s cute.” Behind Tim, Kon chuckled, and she glanced back at him. “Or you can introduce me to that cousin of yours, Kon.”

“ _Kara_!”

“Yeah. I have a thing for blondes. Or you guys can introduce me to _both_ of them.” Tim shook his head, couldn’t fully believe that this morning was happening. He turned and grabbed his coffee, missed the way Cassie tilted her head, openly trying to get a view of his ass again under Kon’s shirt. Kon, however, didn’t miss it at all- and only gave her an encouraging smile. He didn’t blame her. “Unless you two wanna let me have a go.”

Tim grabbed his coffee- then nearly dropped it, spinning around to gawk at her. “You are _not_ serious.”

“Dead serious birdboy.” Tim glanced back at Kon, who shrugged, having no verbal objections, then proceeded to press his hand into his face.

“I’m so done with this morning,” he mumbled, turning and marching his way out of the kitchen.

“Hate to see you leave, but _love_ watching you go!” Cassie called, getting a glimpse of the _S_ when he turned, and Tim raised his free hand, flipping her off. Kon snickered, and Tim yelled, just as he left,

“Kon I swear to god I am going to call Bruce and get Kryptonite.” Cassie and Kon looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

“Better go do damage control,” she pointed out, and Kon sighed, grabbing his coffee. “Unless you want to get kicked out of _your own_ room.” He nodded, turning to chase after Tim, having no real plan other then kissing his annoyance away- which thankfully, usually did the trick. He was barely out of the doorway before Cassie called out, “Don’t forget, introductions!” After a pause, she added, “ _At least get me their numbers_!”

She heard a door shut down the hallway and grinned, sucking her draw back into her mouth and turning, heading for the door. She figured she’d need to leave Kon alone to _make things right_ with Tim, and as entertaining as the idea was of sitting around and just _listening_ , she figured she had done enough for one morning.

Unless they ignored her request. Then maybe she’d intervene again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am 110% all for Cassie getting Steph and Kara's numbers. Or being that bestfriend that gets invited to a threesome. Or both. Both is good.


End file.
